A need exists for an easy to use sports platform that provides scheduling, financial collection and dispersion and mapping for a variety of competitors for tournaments or competitions and connects to a plurality of client device simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.